


Midnight Visitor

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Malec Solve Mysteries Together, Pranks and Practical Jokes, incorrect quote, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Alec came to awareness in his room with the eerie sensation that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. He noticed the shadow in the chair in the corner of the room and immediately sat bolt upright, bedsheet pooling down to his waist. He reached out for the blade and stele he normally kept by his bedside, but they were nowhere to be found.*****Or the one where Alec wakes up in Magnus' bed and they both try to figure out why.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913680
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show and/or books have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> Needed a small break from my chaptered fic and I woke up a few days ago with this idea bouncing around in my brain. So now here it is. With any luck, the next chapter of Let's Play Ball! should be up in the next few days.

Alec was having a nice dream. He felt like his whole body was being enveloped by a silky, smooth warmth. The warmth was tender and comforting and his senses were filled with a woodsy aroma tinted with notes of some unknown and yet somehow deeply familiar flower. He couldn’t match the smell with any memory that he could think of, but it still seemed like somewhere in his bones he was connected to the scent. He felt himself shift to feel the warmth move over him again like a river that would warm him up one minute then cool him down the next, always keeping him in the perfect climate.

Alec came to awareness in his room with the eerie sensation that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. He noticed the shadow in the chair in the corner of the room and immediately sat bolt upright, bedsheet pooling down to his waist. He reached out for the blade and stele he normally kept by his bedside, but they were nowhere to be found.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?” He knew it wasn’t Jace or Izzy. Was this some Clave test? Catch him unawares and weaponless to see how he’d react? His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness in the room. There was a dim light coming from the bathroom and it was causing random places around the shadow to sparkle, almost as if its owner was wearing glitter.

“How crude,” the voice of the shadow called out almost as if it was amused and disappointed at the same time. The voice washed over Alec in a way he could practically feel as it slid across his entire body. It felt the same as his dream had felt. Warm and silky smooth. The voice continued, “I believe you will find though, that you are in _my_ room. It seems that the better question would be, who are _you_ and what are you doing in _my_ bed-” the voice paused for a moment before continuing, “- _completely naked_?”

Alec took the information in in reverse order. First, he looked under the sheet still around his waist to verify his state of undress. Then he took in the luxe, satin sheet itself that was miles away from his utilitarian cotton sheets that the Institute stuck to. And wow, did the combination of those two things together have Alec craving to be able to shift and squirm to feel the movement of these new sheets on his naked skin.

Alec jolted himself out of his thoughts, grateful for the darkness that was hiding the crimson color beginning to heat his cheeks and neck. He took in the rest of the room and, yes, the voice was right, this was definitely not Alec’s room. He opened his mouth to respond. “How did you know I was naked?” Not quite what he had been going for, but a valid question nonetheless.

The voice sighed but did not respond. Alec blinked as a dazzling blue light began to emanate from the hands of the man who now began to come into view. It may have still been dim in the room but Alec could tell that the man.. no.. warlock was just as beautiful as the voice that belonged to him. And then Alec was cursing his earlier wish to feel the satin sheets moving on his skin, because he was now feeling that exact sensation in one very localized place. Alec jerked his knees to his chest, pulling more of the sheet with him to cover as much of himself as possible.

The voice finally returned. “My name is Magnus Bane. I’m sure by now you have gathered that I am a warlock. I assume you are not a present or a trick from one of my friends as we don’t usually play nice with shadowhunters. I got home from a very long and very tiring journey and climbed into my bed before realizing that someone else was currently occupying it. I happened to get a small glimpse of some runes and a superb ass before quickly vacating my own bed.”

Alec couldn’t help but focus on the compliment to his ass. This gorgeous warlock, Magnus Bane, thought he had a great ass. So it would appear the attraction wasn’t one sided. He was pulled out of his thoughts this time by Magnus, clearing his throat.

“Sorry, um, I don’t know what to say. I have no idea how I got here. I definitely fell asleep in my own bed in the Institute and I was definitely wearing at least boxers when I did.”

“Fascinating,” Magnus responded. “Would you mind terribly if we continue this conversation in the light? Maybe somewhere where you are not presented so enticingly in front of me?”

“Um..” Alec faltered, looking down at himself. Since he wasn’t sure how he got there, he definitely had no idea where any of his clothes were. Surely Magnus wasn’t expecting him to be naked in his living room with all the lights on. Though, he had already proven himself very forward, so maybe that was exactly what he was expecting.

“Right, of course, let me assist.” With a twist and swirl of his hands, a small burst of color leapt from the warlock’s hands toward Alec’s body. He knew he should have been afraid or prepared that it might be an attack, but every word Magnus spoke to him only seemed to work toward soothing those trained impulses. He couldn’t even bring himself to worry what that itself meant. Alec looked down to see that he was now fully dressed. And while the clothes may not have been exactly his style, they fit perfectly. And really, he was in no position to complain or be picky. He slid out of Magnus’ bed and followed him into the kitchen, sinking into the nearest barstool.

Alec felt a prickle at the back of his neck telling him this kitchen was familiar. But he couldn’t put a finger on why that could be. If he’d never met Magnus before tonight, how could his kitchen be in any way familiar?

“Would you like tea? Or coffee?” Magnus offered.

Alec looked around for a clock and noted that it was just after three in the morning. “Tea would be great. Non-caffeinated, if you’ve got it. I’m plenty awake at this point.” Alec explained. Magnus nodded and moved around the kitchen, heating water and getting out tea and mugs. “I’m sorry for my language before. I was a bit disoriented still.”

“Oh you are welcome to whatever language you deem appropriate,” Magnus waved off. “I dare say I wouldn’t mind you using some of that language in the same location but maybe under slightly different circumstances.”

Alec coughed while he tried to not choke on his own saliva. “I’m.. I’m Alec, by the way.”

“Yes. Now that I can see you fully in the light,” Magnus assessed, “I would assume that your full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and current acting Head of the New York Institute.”

“You know of me and my parents?” Alec wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He had always tried to stay out of the limelight, keeping his head down and not making waves. He wasn’t sure what Magnus could’ve heard about him besides, obviously, that he was Head of the New York Institute. He was a bit more worried what Magnus might know of his parents.

“I knew your middle namesake once upon a time. And I may have once told your mother that I thought you were doubtlessly a repellant brat,” Magnus admitted without shame as he placed a cup of tea in front of Alec. “But that was when you were still just a small boy. I doubt I would have been quite so hasty to judge had I known just how well you would grow up.” Alec felt Magnus rake his eyes down his body and even though he was now fully dressed, he still felt like he was naked and back in this warlock’s bed. And this time, there was nowhere to hide his blush. He looked down into his tea to ground himself.

“Can I ask,” Alec tried to move the conversation along to recover from his embarrassment of being so directly focused upon. “Why did you calmly wait for me to wake up? You could’ve restrained me or even killed me easily enough while I was still asleep.”

“While restraining you is a _very_ tempting offer, Alexander, _that_ will have to wait for another time, maybe after a nice dinner. As for not killing you outright? You intrigued me. There you were, a fierce warrior, laying completely vulnerable in front of me. My instinct turned to protection rather than defense. Whether that was a good instinct or not remains to be seen. And I wasn’t necessarily waiting for you to wake up. I was thinking about what events could have transpired to create this particular result. But then you distracted me when you started.. well.. squirming.”

Alec hated ever being considered vulnerable. How could he avoid that in his sleep? There was no way he had found to be anything but vulnerable while sleeping. But, by the angel, what did Magnus mean he was squirming. “Any ideas?” He asked before realizing the question could be applied to the comment of his squirming. Before Magnus could answer, Alec quickly added, “about how I got here!”

“Incubus possession?” Magnus answered without much confidence.

“Is that even a thing?” Alec asked, observing Magnus’ uncertainty.

“I mean, probably? Just highly unlikely,” Magnus explained. “Succubi and incubi are more about their own pleasure. So I have no idea why one would deliver you to me rather than attempt to take either of us for themselves, or how they would’ve gotten into the Institute.”

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes. Succubi and incubi weren’t widely discussed within shadowhunter circles for obvious reasons. He’d heard plenty of rumors from Jace and Izzy, but never seen any actual cases and he highly doubted that either of them had. But Magnus talked so plainly that it was clear he had some first hand experience on the subject.

Magnus seemed to pick up on Alec’s apprehension. “But like I said, highly unlikely.” He paused to consider other ideas. “Have you had any Seelie drinks in the past 12 hours?"

“You really think they would make me acting Head of an Institute if I could accidentally consume Seelie comestibles?” Alec fixed his most annoyed stare he could muster, which unfortunately was not as much as he usually could toward Jace or his new friends Simon or Clary. Now that he was thinking about it, he _had_ been in a heightened state of lustfulness since waking up from that dream. He had thought that it was just Magnus. But what if he had unknowingly ingested something?

Magnus glared back at Alec. “And I take it you aren’t known for sleep walking through New York, whether clothed or not?”

“Definitely not.” Alec confirmed. “How far are we from the Institute anyway?”

“We’re in Brooklyn,” Magnus answered. “Greenpoint to be precise. So a little over 5 miles from the New York Institute.”

“Okay.” Alec sat and thought through his possibilities to move forward. He worked through ways to gain more information on whatever had happened. “Normally, I’d go to the Institute and talk with a few people to learn more about any events surrounding this, but I have a feeling they’d all have a lot more questions for you. And I probably don’t need to tell you they don’t always ask nicely.”

Magnus seemed taken aback by some part of this information. Now that he thought about it, Alec could assume that Magnus was probably surprised that a shadowhunter would acknowledge the moral flexibility of many of their kind so readily.

“So you don’t think I had anything to do with this?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t see how you could have.” Alec answered succinctly. “It’s not like you could just portal me out of the Institute. We’ve got wards up that prevent that sort of thing.”

Magnus opened his mouth then closed it. Alec waited as he watched Magnus decide if he was going to say whatever it was he was thinking that moment. It was definitely the first time this entire strange night that Alec had seen anything but utter certainty in Magnus’ eyes. Magnus finally decided to speak. “Well, in the interest of full disclosure, that’s not entirely true.”

Now it was Alec’s turn to be startled. He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Magnus paused. “I am the one who created and maintains those wards. So technically I’m the only one who can do _exactly_ that.”

Alec dropped his gaze and mentally kicked himself for not knowing that. There was still so much he needed to know in his position, but the Clave was always so damn tight lipped with every bit of information. He looked back up at Magus. “It sounds like maybe we should be asking ourselves who would want to frame you for kidnapping the acting Head of the New York Institute. Maybe that will lead to the how.”

“We?” Magnus asked like an investigation wasn’t a foregone conclusion.

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologized, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for. “I assumed you wanted to know what’s going on as much as I do.”

“I suppose.” Magnus vaguely agreed. “Though I could also be okay not looking this particular gift horse in the mouth. Maybe it was fate. Or maybe we fell into an alternate universe where our soulmate is delivered into our bed when they’re finally ready to meet us.”

“Look, Magnus, I’m flattered by your attention, but maybe we should focus on the issue at hand right now.” Alec really was flattered. He was just as intrigued with Magnus as Magnus seemed to be with him, but the way that they had met had him worrying that something much bigger was going on. He wouldn’t be doing his duty if he ignored the warning bells just so he could spend countless hours learning every inch of this man’s body and every single sound that voice could make.

“Is flattered the only thing you are, Alexander?” Magnus walked around the kitchen counter that had been standing between them. “Or are you maybe a little disappointed that you haven’t been able to see as much of me as I’ve seen of you? Because we could make that the issue _at hand_ right now.” Magnus laid his hand lightly on Alec’s forearm.

Alec closed his eyes and pressed his lips together between his teeth. He took a deep breath to steady himself. It felt like Magnus’ hand would sear into his skin, it was so hot. And the warmth was spreading through his veins. Why was Magnus like this? Couldn’t he see that it was taking every bit of his self control not to just grab him and drag him back to his bedroom?

“If I admit that I’m more than flattered, can we get back to the problem of me showing up somewhere I shouldn’t have?” Alec hoped that his admission would be enough to keep Magnus interested once they figured out what was going on.

Magnus sighed, seeming to finally give up, and removed his hand. “I guess we can debate later whether you should or should not have shown up in my bed. So what are you thinking?”

“I have someone inside the Institute who I trust implicitly to be discreet and look at security footage for us. Can you, uh, scan me?” Alec watched Magnus’ eyebrow go up and a smirk dance across the warlock’s stunning face. Magnus raked his eyes down Alec’s body once more. Alec rolled his eyes. “Like, magically, Magnus. Also, I assume you have your own wards for your home. Can you see when I may have come through both here and back at the Institute?”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed. “I’ll scan you first. Then I can use that signature to better track your passings through the wards. Why don’t you go sit on the couch.” Alec did as instructed. “Now, you shouldn’t feel more than a vague tickle over your skin.”

Alec watched as a film of blue hovered around him and slowly lowered itself to his skin. But as soon as it touched his skin, he felt the same silky warmth from before pressed all around him, like an embrace. He gasped and clutched at the arm of the couch at the wonderful pressure and then felt it sink through his skin, warming through his insides.

“Alexander?” Magnus called out, his voice tinged with worry. “Are you okay?”

“That was way more than a tickle, Magnus.” Alec noticed Magnus’ brows furrow together in confusion and concentration.

“Interesting,” he mumbled to himself. “But you feel okay? No discomfort?”

“Um.. not really,” Alec tried to find an adequate answer. “Better than okay, actually. I’ve never felt this comfortable in my life.” At that, Magnus unceremoniously dropped his hands and his magic snapped back out of Alec. That had actually been the most uncomfortable part of the whole experience. He looked up at Magnus in confusion.

“Well that’s strange,” Magnus seemed to want to keep the focus on the exam rather than Alec’s reaction to it. “Why would you have traces of Ragnor’s magic on you?” Magnus thought he had only thought that last bit but realized quickly he had said it out loud when Alec responded.

“Ragnor Fell? We work with him from time to time at the Institute.”

“Really?” Magnus couldn’t remember Ragnor every telling him this. But maybe it was a new development just since Magnus had been out of town.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed. “There’s this kind of annoying girl named Clary and apparently her mom was having Ragnor wipe her memory every year since she was ten or something. So now Clary’s eighteen and trying to figure out being a Shadowhunter for the first time. She grates on my every nerve most of the time but Ragnor’s been a huge help getting her memories back and then finding her mom. It’s been a hole dramatic thing.

“Well, I sure have missed a lot while I was away,” Magnus declared. “But that doesn’t explain why you have Ragnor’s magic residue on you.”

“Yeah, I’ve got no clue about that.” Alec shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m going to portal over to the Institute to check the wards. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Alec watched Magnus open a portal.

“Before you go,” Alec interrupted. “Are you okay if I reach out to my person at the Institute while you are gone?” He watched Magnus pause and stare at him for a beat. Magnus cocked his head to the side and waited another beat.

“Sure,” Magnus finally answered. “That would be fine.” With that, he stepped through the portal, letting it close behind him. Alec took the time to call Izzy. He gave her the abridged version, not mentioning the part where he had been naked. He asked for her to check all video surveillance from his bedroom hallway and each of the exits. He sat in silence for maybe another two minutes before Magnus was stepping back into the room.

“I’m wondering,” Alec began immediately, “if there might be anything that might tie us together. Maybe whoever did this decided to pit us against each other to see if we could take each other out for them. Two birds, one stone sort of thing. Though they left me completely defenseless, so I wouldn’t have had much of a chance.”

“I don’t understand you,” Magnus interjected. “You keep saying things that a shadowhunter would never say especially to a downworlder. From including me in the investigation to _asking_ me if I was okay if you talked with someone at the Institute. And now outright saying there’s a possibility that a downworlder could beat even a weaponless shadowhunter. Any other shadowhunter I’ve met would have boasted that he could beat any downworlder with ease and that no one would ever think anything else were possible.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Alec responded quietly. “I guess the arrogant gene skipped passed me. Maybe it got traded out for the gay gene. I’m sure that’s what my parents think.”

“Oh darling,” Magnus sang sweetly. “I have known my fair share of arrogant bastards who also happened to be gay in my long life, a handful of them even were shadowhunters. Those two things are far from mutually exclusive.” Alec looked like he wanted to say something but Magnus kept going. “But, I am coming closer to some answers. I’m confident that your person you contacted in the Institute is going to tell you that they couldn’t find anything. Excuse me for just one moment.”

Magnus ambled across the room. He picked up a small box and removed a ring from inside it. Alec watched him twist the ring around his finger and then a projection of Ragnor Fell appeared in the middle of the room.

“Magnus,” Ragnor boomed. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I wish I could say the same, _old_ friend.” Magnus replied smugly. “Would you care to tell me why I came home after months of being away to find a naked Alexander Lightwood in my bed?”

“How should I know?” Ragnor feigned innocence. “Did you ask him?”

“Ragnor. I know you portalled him here.” Magnus deadpanned.

“Whoa, whoah,” Ragnor quickly interjected. “I did not portal Alec into your bed and I most certainly did not portal him anywhere naked! I’m not a complete moron.”

Magnus crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Then why did I find traces of your magic on him and the institute and my place?”

“Wait,” Alec jumped in. “I thought you said you were the only one who could portal within the Institute because they were your wards.”

“Oh is that what you told him?” Ragnor asked with a lilt of teasing in his voice. He turned to the shadowhunter. “What he neglected to tell you is that I taught him everything he knows about wards. So his patterns andmagical signatures for wards are really my own and therefore relatively simple for me to work through.”

Alec looked to Magnus for confirmation but noticed that Magnus was very intently not looking back at him. He seemed to be too busy staring daggers at Ragnor. “Ragnor,” Magnus began again, trying to hold back his exasperation. “We don’t care how you did it. Please, just tell us why.”

“Well, all I can say is that I was trying to reunite you with your dear friend Will Herondale. I portalled him to your _couch_ and portalled him _fully clothed_.”  
  
“Ragnor,” Magnus stopped him. “Will has been dead for a hundred years. This is Alexander Lightwood and you damn well know it.”  
  
“That’s not Will?” Ragnor asked with mock-innocence. “Well, that is rather embarrassing. Alec, my deepest apologies for my mistake. I’m sure you know I would never knowingly transport the Head of the New York Institute anywhere against his will.”

“Then where the hell are my clothes?” Alec asked throwing his hands up into the air.

“Wait,” Magnus finally looked back over to Alec. “How did you call your person at the Institute? You have your phone?”

“Oh,” Alec hadn’t even hesitated when he had picked up his cell phone earlier from the coffee table by the couch. “It was right here.” He moved toward the couch, pointing at the coffee table. And just past the couch, he noticed a scrap of cloth on the floor. Alec bent over the arm of the couch, not noticing that the action had Ragnor raising his eyebrows suggestively toward Magnus or Magnus attempting to swat at Ragnor’s shoulder before remembering that Ragnor was only a projection. Alec stood back up with a bundle of clothes in his hands. “So here’s that.”

As Alec carried the bundle of clothes back over toward the other two, an empty mug fell from within the pile. Magnus leaned down and picked it up. Alec watched Magnus surround the cup with the blue light of his magic. When the magic dissipated Alec looked back up at Magnus’ face and found the warlock looking at him with a smirk beginning to spread.

“What?” Alec asked carefully, not sure he actually wanted to know.

“What precisely did you say about the Clave not appointing someone Head of an Institute if they could accidentally consume Seelie comestibles?” Magnus grinned dramatically.

“Nooo,” Alec groaned.

“My guess is that for some reason, you attempted to make some tea. And being as it was my kitchen and not the Institute’s, you didn’t notice that some of my tea leaves come directly from the Seelie realm.”

“Damn it,” Alec huffed under his breath. “And we’ve already established that I’m sometimes a little disoriented when I first wake up, so that is quite possible. How long would they stay in my system? I don’t feel under any influence now.”

“Ragnor,” Magnus turned back to his friend who was watching on amusedly. “When did you portal Alec to my place?”

“I don’t own a watch,” Ragnor responded simply. “But, if I had to guess, I portalled the sleeping shadowhunter who I believed to have been Will Herondale roughly around ten o’clock.”

“Okay,” Magnus pondered. “From what I can gather, with how much you used, it would have stayed in your system roughly five or six hours. It is now four in the morning, so yeah, you should be completely clear.”

“See!” Ragnor chimed in brightly. “No harm no foul. We can all-"

Magnus twisted the ring on his finger once more. Ragnor disappeared and to Magnus’ great pleasure it had the added benefit of cutting Ragnor off mid-sentence. “So,” Magnus picked up. “Now that the case is closed and you won’t be pressing charges against my good friend who meant no harm and has been very helpful to you and your shadowhunter friends these past few months…” He hesitated a fraction to see if Alec would object to any of his statements. When he didn’t, Magnus continued. “Why don’t we circle back to the part where you were more than flattered?”

Alec arched an eyebrow toward Magnus. “You’re sure the tea has already run its course?”

“One hundred percent.” Magnus rushed out with every confidence.

“Then,” Alec channeled every bit of swagger he could find. “I believe this topic might be better suited for the room where this all began.”

Magnus jumped forward gleefully and led them both quickly to his bedroom.

And well, we know how they get…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair), [slyvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir), & [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting) for the cheerleading and idea bouncing when I felt stuck! I'm absolutely loving the Malec discord.


End file.
